


Après l'hiver

by FramboiseSauvage



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Motherhood, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sansa Stark-centric, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FramboiseSauvage/pseuds/FramboiseSauvage
Summary: Alors que Sansa devient mère pour la première fois, une personne quelle ne pensait plus revoir refait surface dans sa vie.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Après l'hiver

Tout avait commencé par un tissu blanc maculé d'une goutte de sang. 

C'était une nuit froide et sombre qui succédait une journée terne et morne. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps la reine du Nord avait trouvé le temps de s'adonner à la couture. Sa dernière confection - sa tenue de couronnement - remontait à presque trois ans. Une petite éternité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une activité qu'elle appréciait pourtant beaucoup. 

Son devoir envers le Nord était toujours passé en premier et il y avait eu beaucoup à faire après la Grande Guerre. Ce fut long, fastidieux et très éreintant. Pourtant, pierre par pierre, Winterfell avait progressivement retrouvé son éclat d'antan et les nordiens s'étaient relevés des temps tragiques qu'ils avaient vécu.

Pour la première fois, elle avait pu passer sa soirée sans devoir recevoir convenablement des bannerets ou répondre à une montagne de lettre. Ses servantes lui avaient apporté un bain chaud ainsi que son repas dans ses appartements. Elle avait dîné seule et ce fut étrangement plaisant. Jadyth, sa plus fervente servante, lui avait amené une panière remplie de jolis tissus en provenance d'Essos. C'était un cadeau de Wynafryd Manderly, la nouvelle dirigeante de la maison Manderly depuis le décès de son grand-père. 

Maintenant que le Nord se portait mieux, elle pouvait se permettre de se confectionner des nouveaux vêtements sans paraître vaniteuse et indécente. Elle avait commencé à travailler sur un tissu couleur lilas et une doublure blanche lorsqu'elle planta accidentellement l'aiguille dans la chaire de son doigt. Elle porta instinctivement son annulaire à sa bouche tandis que l'aiguille tomba sur le sol de pierre. 

Son sang venait de tâcher la doublure blanche en prenant la forme d'un petit rond parfait et deux minuscules éclaboussures. Elle soupira bruyamment. Ses mains s'attardèrent sur la couture non-achevée. Elle avait visiblement perdu de sa technicité et elle était fatiguée. Elle aurait dû utiliser son temps libre pour se coucher tôt. Elle resta un instant sans rien faire, à profiter de la chaleur d'un feu animé et admirer les couleurs d'un tissu à présent gâché.

Ce soir là, le ciel était dégagé et la lune était pleine. L'astre de nuit éclairait avec intensité à travers les grandes fenêtres sa chambre, et d'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression que la lumière s'intensifiait sur la zone tâchée pour la mettre en évidence. Au début, elle voulu rire. Est-ce que l'univers essayait-il de se moquer de son incompétence ? 

Puis soudain, tout devenu plus limpide. 

_Oh. ___

__Son cœur se mit à s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il battait tellement fort qu'il tambourinait dans ses oreilles d'une façon assourdissante. Son sang sembla se glacer et un frisson parcouru tout son corps._ _

__Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le réaliser plus tôt ?_ _

__Après tout, elle s'était mariée uniquement dans ce but. Elle s'était surprise à prier les Ancieux Dieux de bénir son union tant de fois. Et voilà qu'à présent, elle n'avait pas saigné depuis plus d'une lune et ne s'était pas posée la moindre question jusqu'alors._ _

__Un sentiment de panique monta subitement en elle. Elle se releva brusquement et déposa l'ébauche de sa robe (qui lui paraissait si insignifiante à présent) sur sa coiffeuse. Elle éteignit toutes les bougies pour ne garder que celle sur sa table de chevet. Elle se glissa dans ses draps et resta assise, son dos appuyé sur sa tête de lit. Ses épaules étaient soudainement très lourdes. Les couvertures étaient glacés et sa chambre paraissait immense, prête à l'engloutir._ _

__Les émotions défilèrent au plus profond de son être. Joie, peur, espoir... Son cœur la suppliait de se réjouir de cette nouvelle alors que sa tête lui demandait de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs. Elle n'était certaine de rien et n'avait pas la force de faire face à une déception de ce genre._ _

__La bougie continua de fondre lentement et d'un seul coup, elle cessa de brûler laissant la reine stoïque sortir de ses nombreuses pensées. La lune éclairait toujours la pièce, lui permettant de se voir machinalement retirer la couverture et baisser la tête en direction de son estomac recouvert par sa chemise de nuit._ _

__Elle poussa un soupire de frustration, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Elle s'allongea lentement et laissa son envie irrésistible de poser la main sur son ventre la gagner._ _

__Son ventre était toujours parfaitement plat, ses seins de leur taille habituelle et son corps ne montrait aucun signe d'un quelconque changement. Pourtant au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait l'impression de le sentir. Elle le savait juste._ _

__Cette nuit là, sa main protectrice ne quitta jamais son ventre._ _

__Demain, à la première heure, elle irait demander à Mestre Wolkan de l'examiner pour confirmer ses soupçons. Mais pour l'instant, elle allait savourer le plaisir égoïste d'être la seule à connaître l'existence de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle._ _

* * *

Elle était enceinte de quatre lunes lorsqu'elle décida qu'il était temps d'informer son mari de son état. Elle avait réussi à garder le secret pendant ce qui lui semblait une vie entière. Pour parvenir à ses fins elle avait eu de l'aide. Celle de Mestre Wolkan, _bien sûr _, qui l'examinait régulièrement et prenait soin de lui concocter des boissons aux goûts répugnants mais aux effets bénéfiques pour sa santé et celle de son enfant. Celle de Wylla Manderly, sa main, qui avait pris sa place à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait malade ou trop fatiguée, en lui prétextant des travaux imaginaires impérieux. Et celle de Jadyth qui s'assurait de garder à distance les aliments qui l'incommodaient et faisait toujours en sorte d'être la seule à l'aider à s'habiller.__

Cependant, ce matin, malgré tous ses efforts pour adapter la forme de sa robe en fonction de ses nouvelles courbes et serrer au maximum son corset, Jadyth n'avait pas pu dissimuler la petite bosse qui annonçait l'arrivé prochaine d'une nouvelle génération de Stark. Mestre Wolkan lui avait assuré qu'à ce stade, les risques qu'elle perde cet enfant étaient très faibles. 

Elle avait donc fait envoyer chercher son mari pour qu'il la rejoigne dans ses chambres, dès l'aube. 

Dehors, la neige commençait à fondre. Elle décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle avait étonnement chaud et se sentait particulièrement nerveuse. Ses mains étaient moites et sa respiration légèrement saccadée. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Elle ne connaissait pas parfaitement son mari mais elle était certaine qu'il se réjouirait du fait de devenir père. Elle expira beaucoup trop lentement avant de se conforter dans l'idée qu'il était bien conscient que la création d'un héritier était la raison principale de leur union.

_Je serais extrêmement honoré d'être le père des futurs héritiers du Nord _, lui avait-il confessé poliment lors de leur dîné privé pour célébrer leur fiançailles. Oui, il ne pourrait qu'être heureux de cette nouvelle.__

\- Puis-je entrer votre Grâce, demanda une voix affirmée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement. Son mari se tenait sur le pas de la porte, attendant docilement qu'elle lui donne la permission d'entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et s'installa sur un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Jadyth avait laissé le petit-déjeuner pour deux personnes.

Lord Robard Ryswell - l'homme qui l'avait revendiqué dans le bois sacré sept lunes plus tôt - s'avança prudemment dans la pièce avant de s'installer sur le second fauteuil. C'était un homme charmant. Il était grand, avec une carrure imposante et musclée. Il avait des cheveux bruns soyeux et bien coiffés ainsi qu'une petite barbe qui recouvrait ses joues et dont il prenait soin de couper régulièrement afin qu'elle ne devienne jamais trop longue et tombante. Certains érudits férus de lectures historiques mais aussi les quelques vieux seigneurs qui avaient eu l'occasion d'apercevoir Robert Baratheon durant sa jeunesse, partageaient tous le même constat sur l'étrange ressemblance de Robard avec la version jeune et fringante de cet ancien roi. 

Robard n'était cependant rien d'autre qu'un fier homme de la maison Ryswell. Il montait notamment divinement bien à cheval, comme s'il descendait lui-même des légendaires centaures. Il avait aussi une culture immense sur le monde équestre. Pour affermir son appartenance aux Ryswell, il avait l'habitude de toujours porter des vêtements aux couleurs de sa maison : le bronze, le noir et le rouge. Ce matin là, il avait même revêtit sa broche en métal (une tête de cheval enragé) qu'il plaçait contre sa poitrine. 

Sa femme (et c'était toujours étrange de se considérer comme telle) ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'anecdotes au sujet de son mari. Mais elle savait pour la broche : elle appartenait à son père décédé lorsque Robard avait une dizaine d'année. En tant que troisième fils, Robard n'avait jamais été d'un grand intérêt pour son père qui favorisé sans honte ses deux aînés. A son décès, ses frères avaient hérité de ses terres, son or et de ses chevaux. Robard avait lui reçu un petit coffre contenant des babioles sans importances ni valeurs ainsi que cette broche. 

\- Nous n'avons pas mangé ensemble depuis longtemps vous et moi, fit-elle prudemment remarquer en versant le thé dans deux tasses.

Robard ouvrit la bouche une demi-seconde, avant de claquer ses lèvres entre elles, légèrement surpris. Elle pouvait clairement percevoir son hésitation.

\- Et bien... C'est vrai. Je dois avouer que dernièrement, j'ai eu l'impression que vous m'évitiez, votre Grâce, avoua-t-il finalement d'un ton calme.

Il avait raison et elle resta muette face à son honnêteté. Elle prit une gorgée de thé pour éviter de penser aux nombreux stratagèmes et excuses qu'elle avait trouvé depuis la découverte de sa grossesse afin d'éviter sa présence et surtout son lit.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme, une pointe de défi pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bleus glacés. Elle pu sentir une boule se former dans le creux de son estomac. Il était le père de son futur enfant, pourtant ils se comportaient comme des étrangers. Une horrible culpabilité germa dans ses entrailles. Elle savait qu'elle était la principale fautive de cette relation si froide entre eux.

\- Sansa– Lorsque nous sommes seuls, vous pouvez m'appeler Sansa. 

Elle lui avait déjà offert la permission de l'appeler par son prénom en privé. Il ne s'était octroyé le droit de l'appeler ainsi uniquement lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble.

\- Très bien, _Sansa _. Fêtons-nous une occasion spéciale ?__

Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. L'entendre prononcer son nom lui rappela son souffle battant contre son cou et la pression de son corps sur le sien. Elle se souvenait des nombreuses fois où il avait tenté de lui plaire dans le lit conjugal. _Ce serait tellement plus simple et agréable pour toi si je pouvais te préparer Sansa _, disait-il d'un ton lasse et fatigué, empêchant la moindre étincelle de naître entre eux.__

____

____Elle lui avait dit, maintes et maintes fois, du moment où il avait commencé à la courtiser lors de leur fiançailles jusqu'au moment de consommer leur union : elle ne se laisserait pas facilement toucher par un homme, même lorsqu'il s'agirait de son mari. Pourtant, il continuait de réclamer à parcourir son corps avant d'entrer en elle et il semblait toujours agacé à chaque réponse négative qu'il recevait. Elle avait des huiles qu'elle importait de Lys pour ça. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme la toucher plus que nécessaire._ _ _ _

____

____\- Et bien... J'ai effectivement une annonce à vous faire, confirma-t-elle._ _ _ _

____

____Robard lui offrit un regard intrigué avant de commencer à casser la coquille de son œuf à la coque._ _ _ _

____

____Elle chercha quelques instants ses mots. Elle voulait lui annoncer sa future paternité avec entrain. Seulement, rien ne sonnait joliment dans son esprit, elle qui pourtant savait magner les conversations avec dextérité._ _ _ _

____

____\- Nous avons accompli notre devoir. Je porte un enfant, annonça-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus neutre qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé._ _ _ _

____

____Robard releva la tête et osa poser ses yeux sur l'estomac de sa femme. Elle fut submergée par la terrible envie de mettre ses bras devant son ventre pour cacher l'arrondissement. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait pas se permette de faire cela. C'était le père de son enfant, son mari ! Elle déglutit difficilement pour chasser l'étrange frustration qui l'habitait._ _ _ _

____

____Au fond, elle aurait tellement aimé lui donner plus. Elle n'y parvenait cependant pas._ _ _ _

____

____Ils ne vivraient jamais un amour semblable à celui de ses parents._ _ _ _

____

____\- Etes-vous heureux, demanda-t-elle timidement pour casser le silence de plomb._ _ _ _

____

____Elle cru apercevoir un minuscule rictus dans le coin de ses lèvres mais il attrapa sa tasse de thé qu'il bu d'une traite. Il essuya soigneusement sa bouche avec sa serviette d'un air songeur._ _ _ _

____

____Bien sûr, il était probable qu'il soit en train d'assembler les pièces du puzzle en cet instant même ; pourquoi elle avait subitement cessé de le faire demander dans ses chambres ; pourquoi elle trouvait des excuses lorsqu'il lui avait proposé ; et pourquoi elle semblait si distante depuis presque trois mois._ _ _ _

____

____Pensait-il qu'elle était une personne affreuse pour lui avoir caché cette information si longtemps ?_ _ _ _

____

____\- C'est un grand honneur. Vraiment. J'irai prier pour un fils fort et en bonne santé, répondit-il finalement avant de tremper son pain à l'intérieur de son œuf._ _ _ _

____

____S'il avait la moindre question concernant la grossesse, il n'osa pas la poser. Il se contenta de lui rendre compte de sa dernière visite sur l'île aux ours avant de quitter ses chambres dès sa dernière bouchée avalée._ _ _ _

____

____Elle se retrouva seule dans cette grande pièce, les crépitements du feu pour unique bruit de fond et une horrible boule dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle posa une main sur la courbe de son ventre et se mit à pleurer.____

_____ _

* * *

__C'était la première matinée où il ne pleuvait pas depuis plusieurs semaines. Le ciel était toujours d'un gris menaçant - celui qui annoncé la pluie et les orages, et non le gris doux habituel du Nord. Cependant, malgré une prochaine averse plus que certaine, Sansa Stark décida d'aller prier._ _

Lorsqu'elle était petite fille, elle priait tous les jours. Le plus souvent elle se rendait dans le septuaire que son père avait fait construire pour sa mère. Ce petit septuaire était la preuve que le seigneur bourru et peu démonstratif qu'était Ned Stark avait eu au moins une fois dans sa vie un geste romantique à l'égard de sa femme. A cette époque, Sansa adorait ce septuaire. Elle s'y rendait pour prier la jouvencelle de devenir la reine d'un magnifique roi qui l'aimerait d'un amour pur et sincère. Parfois, dans un soucis de loyauté, elle se rendait également dans le bois sacré pour prier les Anciens Dieux. 

En grandissant, ses prières avaient changé avant de cesser pendant plusieurs années - des années austères, dont elle n'avait plus envie de souvenir. Après avoir récupéré Winterfell des Bolton, elle s'était remise à prier, de temps en temps, et uniquement les Anciens Dieux - les Dieux de la famille Stark. Ses prières étaient devenues bien différentes, moins égoïstes et plus réalistes. 

Elle avait développé un rituel bien précis. Elle priait d'abord pour le Nord : pour la paix dans tout le pays et la bonne santé de tout ses sujets. Lorsque c'était nécessaire, elle priait également pour des récoltes abondantes. 

En suite, elle priait pour les siens, les derniers des Stark. Pour le roi Bran le Brisé, elle priait _toujours_ pour son petit-frère rieur qui aimait grimper et _jamais_ pour cette entité mystique qu'était la Corneille à Trois Yeux. Elle lui espérait un règne long, juste et prospère. Elle priait aussi pour Arya. Elle priait pour qu'elle aille bien où qu'elle se trouve, en mer ou sur terre. Elle lui souhaitait de belles découvertes, de la bonne nourriture, des moments cordiaux et peut-être une histoire d'amour. Enfin, elle priait pour Jon. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop froid, qu'il occupait une petite maison douillette et qu'il assistait à des soirées animées avec le peuple libre. Elle priait pour que Fantôme soit toujours à ses cotés et que Tormund ne le saoule pas trop souvent avec ces breuvages au lait de chèvre fermenté. Elle priait aussi pour qu'il trouve la force de lui pardonner un jour. 

__

__\- Ma reine, excusez-moi de vous déranger durant vos prières, mais un coureur en provenance du Sud souhaite vous remettre quelque chose de la part de votre frère le roi, expliqua poliment Mestre Wolkan._ _

__

__Elle l'avait reconnu avant même qu'il s'annonce grâce à sa façon si particulière de clopiner. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut éblouie par les couleurs rougeâtre des feuilles du barral. Elle se releva et dépoussiéra ses genoux gracieusement d'un geste de main. Mestre Wolkan fit un signe de tête au coureur de s'approcher. C'était un jeune homme avec des cheveux mi-long couleur sable d'environ quinze ans. Il paraissait gringalet et visiblement essoufflé du long voyage en provenance de Port-Réal. Il s'avança prudemment devant elle avant s'agenouiller pour lui remettre un petit coffret en bois._ _

__

__\- J'aurais bien réceptionné le présent moi-même, mais ce jeune garçon insiste sur le fait qu'il a eu l'ordre de vous le remettre en main propre. Je viens également de recevoir un corbeau de votre frère... Il confirme les dires du garçon et souhaite que vous ouvriez cette boîte dans le bois sacré._ _

__

__Sansa hocha la tête poliment._ _

__

__\- Bien. Laissez-moi maintenant s'il vous plaît... Et offrez un plat chaud pour ce garçon, ordonna-t-elle poliment._ _

__

__\- Bien sûr, votre Grâce._ _

__

__Elle s'installa sur le tronc d'arbre près de l'étang, la boîte toujours close. Elle voulait être certaine que Mestre Wolkan et le coureur soient assez loin avant de l'ouvrir. Elle ignorait les raisons qui poussaient Bran à vouloir que cela se fasse de cette manière mais elle lui faisait confiance. Son frère ne lui ferait jamais de mal et il vivrait toujours quelque part au fond du corps du nouveau roi du Sud._ _

__

__Son esprit voulu divaguer le temps d'un instant sur les innombrables possibilités que pouvaient renfermer cette boîte. Il fut un temps, où faire travailler son imagination était sa principale source de distraction. Un temps où Shae et elle s'installaient sur le port de la capitale à inventer des histoires._ _

__

__Mais elle n'avait plus quatorze ans et n'était plus prisonnière. Non, maintenant elle était reine. Une reine n'avait ni le temps ni la patience de s'infliger le jeu des devinettes._ _

__

__Elle retira le fermoir et ouvrit la boîte. Le dessus de la lettre était scellée par le sceau de son frère. Sansa brandit la lettre comme une enfant impatiente. Son frère et elle communiquaient très peu. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas un adepte des lettres frivoles. Peut-être parce qu'il était tellement occupé à reconstruire les Six Couronnes._ _

  
_Ma chère sœur,_

_J'ai retrouvé ceci dans les décombres du château. J'attendais le moment opportun pour te le faire parvenir. Je pense qu'il te sera utile dans un avenir proche.  
_

_Ton frère Bran_

Une feuille de soie recouvrait une forme enveloppée. Elle retira prudemment la soie et des larmes se mirent à perler instantanément lorsqu'elle découvrit l'objet. C'était une poupée. Sa peau était faite de porcelaine et ses cheveux étaient d'un roux similaire à celui de son enfance. Elle portait une robe rose et un petit gilet bleu foncé. C'était sa poupée, celle que son père lui avait offerte pour tenter d'apaiser son chagrin. Elle l'avait refusé avec dédain à l'époque sans savoir que quelques temps plus tard elle se retrouverait à pleurer désespérément sur cette même poupée la mort de son père.

Il était loin d'être un père parfait à son égard. Mais elle l'aimait et elle savait qu'il l'avait aimé aussi.

Il lui manquait terriblement, surtout depuis qu'elle gouvernait à son tour le Nord. Aurait-il était fier d'elle ? Approuverait-il ses décisions ? Elle espérait sincèrement que oui. 

Parfois, lorsqu'elle se rendait dans le bois sacré, elle avait l'impression de le sentir, de les sentir tous – _ses parents, Robb, Rickon et Theon_. C'était comme s'ils étaient tous encore là, tout près d'elle, et qu'ils l'écoutaient prier.

Une larme tomba sur le visage de la poupée. Elle l'essuya grossièrement avec son pouce avant d'esquiver un sourire. Elle relu la lettre, à la recherche d'un élément qu'elle aurait pu omettre dans la précipitation. Elle n'avait jamais informé personnellement Bran de son état mais elle imaginait qu'il était au courant depuis très longtemps. Peut-être même l'avait-il su avant elle... Elle se demanda s'il pouvait voir son futur ? Savait-il comment serait son enfant – _sa fille_?

Le peuple attendait un garçon, mais Sansa n'avait pas eu besoin que son frère lui envoie un poupée pour être certaine qu'elle ne leur en donnerait pas un. Le cadeau de Bran ne faisait que confirmer son intuition. 

Comme pour faire remarquer qu'elle avait compris que Sansa pensait à elle, sa fille se mit à bouger. Ses coups devenaient de plus en plus forts et nombreux à mesure que sa naissance approchait. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la poupée pour les démêler avant de la reposer sur ses genoux et de mettre ses deux mains sur son ventre. 

Le vent se mit à souffler, permettant à ses cheveux de flotter légèrement dans les airs. Elle avait l'impression d'être à nouveau petite fille et de se faire coiffer par sa mère dans sa chambre d'enfant. Elle renifla de façon peu harmonieuse avant de serrer la poupée contre elle. 

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne se sentait pas seule. 

\- Ce sera pour toi mon amour, dit-elle tendrement à son enfant à naître comme un écho à ce que lui avait dit son père des années plus tôt.

* * *

Son cousin Robin était décédé. Apparemment, son état de santé qui s'était considérablement amélioré ces dernières années avait rechuté brusquement. Il était mort dans son sommeil, après s'être battu contre les frissons pendant plusieurs jours. Lord Yohn Royce était en visite à Winterfell lorsqu'il avait appris la maladie de son souverain. Il avait quitté à la hâte la reine pour laquelle il portait une immense estime afin de se rendre au chevet de son seigneur. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il avait néanmoins trouvé le temps d'écrire à Sansa une longue lettre dans laquelle il contait en détail les derniers jours du seigneur du Val en précisant qu'il n'avait pas souffert au moment de sa mort.

Sansa n'était pas proche de son petit cousin même si elle gardait une certaine tendresse pour lui. Elle l'avait connu comme un petit garçon naïf du monde et gâté par sa mère puis comme un orphelin en peine. Elle n'avait pu qu'éprouver de la compassion pour cet enfant qui avait eu un destin finalement pas si éloigné du sien. Les années étaient passées et ils entretenaient des rapports très lointains. Ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas. Pourtant, l'annonce de sa mort l'avait plongé dans un profond chagrin. 

Wylla l'avait congédié dans ses chambres lorsqu'elle s'était mise à pleurer sur les feuilles de compte qu'elle calculait. Elle avait passé la journée à chercher les mots appropriés pour répondre à Lord Royce. Après tout, il avait élevé le garçon avec patience et respect, comme s'il était son propre enfant. Lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle se mettait à tricoter un vêtement pour son bébé qui serait dans ses bras dans moins de deux lunes. Elle alternait ces deux activités entre deux crises de larme jusqu'à ce quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. 

\- Sansa, c'est Robard. Puis-je entrer ?

_Non !_

\- Un instant !

Sansa était reine, elle ne pouvait pas se montrer vulnérable et souhaitait encore moins l'être devant son mari. Elle se releva et ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa coiffeuse pour brandir un mouchoir en tissu. Elle retira l'humidité sur ses joues avec puis peigna les cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts. Son reflet dans le miroir affichait une femme à l'air clairement misérable. Ses yeux étaient rouges et boursoufflés, et ses joues et son nez d'une rougeur bien trop éclatante. Il lui était cependant impossible de camoufler sa tristesse d'une meilleure façon en si peu de temps. 

Elle souffla doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte, résiliée. 

Robard se tenait devant elle, presque étonné qu'elle est acceptée de lui ouvrir. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce visiblement un peu gêné. Sansa ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, et elle n'avait pas la force de meubler la discussion avec des phrases de politesse stériles. A la place, elle s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et attendit qu'il se sente libre de parler. 

\- J'ai appris pour votre cousin. Je souhaitais vous annoncer mes sincères condoléances. Je suis sûr que le Seigneur du Val d'Arryn était un jeune homme charmant qui sera immensément regretté.

_Non il ne le sera pas._

\- Merci. J'ajouterais vos regrets à Lord Royce.

Un silence s'installa. Sansa en profita pour chasser quelques plies sur ses jupes.

\- Je... Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, demanda-t-il finalement. 

\- Et bien, je vais passer la journée à me recueillir en l'honneur de sa mémoire, répondit-elle poliment.

Robard secoua négativement la tête avant de pouffer nerveusement.

\- Non, Sansa, sincèrement. Je suis votre mari et je m'inquiète pour vous. Vous pouvez me faire part de vos préoccupations, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous comporter toujours de _cette_ manière devant moi, cracha-t-il presque. 

Robard montrait constamment à demi-mot à quel point il était déçu de cette union. Il pouffait, roulait des yeux, soupirait, râlait. Jamais il n'avait osé s'exclamer haut et fort des reproches qu'il avait à son encontre. 

\- Et de quelle manière, demanda Sansa sur la défensive. 

\- Si– Si putain de froide et si polie avec des phrases protocolaires qui me tiennent encore plus à distance, accusa-t-il en la toisant avec des yeux remplis de colère.

Elle aurait pu lui répondre que c'était la seule façon dont elle était capable d'agir devant lui. Elle aurait pu lui dire que ses expériences lors de ses précédentes unions l'empêchaient de baisser sa garde. _Elle était brisée_. Elle lui avait fait comprendre tellement de fois que ce serait difficile pour elle de s'ouvrir. _Par les Sept_ , c'était l'une des conditions de leur union : lui laisser le temps d'accorder sa confiance et accepter qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être jamais. 

Elle avait tellement d'arguments. A la place, elle se mit à pleurer. D'abord quelques larmes, qu'elle tenta de cacher en plaçant ses bras devant son visage. Puis un torrent plus important, accompagnait par de petits gémissements de tristesse. 

C'était beaucoup trop pour elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité depuis si longtemps était d'être auprès des siens, et ils la quittaient tous... Ses parents, Robb, Rickon et Theon étaient morts. Bran à moitié aussi pour autant qu'elle sache... Arya était partie explorer le monde et n'avait fait parvenir aucune nouvelle depuis. Brienne l'avait quitté pour devenir la commandante de la garde royale... Et Jon... Jon l'avait fuit au-delà du mur.

 _Le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survit_ , c'était bien le dicton de sa famille. Pourtant elle était seule à Winterfell. Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'une sentence désastreuse se produise. 

Le peu de famille qui lui restait se décimait, aujourd'hui c'était Robin et demain ce serait sûrement quelqu'un d'autre. Les Dieux ne lui accorderaient jamais la moindre joie et aucun repos. Dans ses jours les plus sombres, lorsqu'elle imaginait des menaces partout, elle se demandait si les Dieux n'avaient pas aussi des plans macabres pour l'enfant en elle. Ils lui feraient l'aimer, lui feraient devenir le centre de son monde et puis ils lui retireraient.

_Comme Cersei avec ses enfants. Juste comme elle._

\- Je suis désolée, fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire entre deux sanglots.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle pensa qu'il était partit, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, s'accompagnant du bruit des roulettes d'un chariot. Il plaça le chariot devant elle, avant de s'assoir à ses cotés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le chariot contenait des fleurs et un verre rempli d'un liquide étrange.

Sansa renifla et tenta de se calmer. 

\- Est-ce que vous me détestez, demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Non... Bien sûr que non. Ce serait même le contraire.

Elle releva la tête et Robard lui offrit un sourire doux et sincère. C'était la première fois qu'il lui souriait de cette manière. 

\- J'ai demandé à Mestre Wolkan quels étaient les inconforts que vous pouviez ressentir lorsque vous portiez un enfant... Il m'a dit que les femmes devenaient généralement plus émotives. 

Ceci expliquait tellement de chose. Elle renifla bruyamment et se calma lentement. Les fleurs qui lui avait apporté étaient jolies. Elle commença à former des cercles sur son ventre à l'aide de ses mains. Sa fille devenait légèrement agitée de sentir sa mère si triste. Robard observa son ventre avec convoitise.

\- Je ne savais, avoua-t-elle timidement. Voulez-vous... Voulez-vous sentir le bébé, Robard ? 

Robard hocha positivement la tête, visiblement très envieux. Il avança sa main avec prudence, et Sansa se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

_C'est ton mari. Laisse-le._

Sa fille resta calme un moment avant de finalement montrer sa présence en donnant trois coups d'une force incroyable. Les yeux de son mari s'écarquillèrent. Elle pouvait voir sa bouche trembler et sentir ses mains bouger d'un millimètre. Il devait sûrement mourir d'envie de caresser son ventre.

\- Le bébé bouge souvent comme ça, demanda-t-il d'un ton émerveillé.

\- Oui. Surtout la nuit... Elle adore particulièrement m'empêcher de dormir. 

Elle regretta ses paroles dès l'instant où elles sortirent de sa bouche. 

\- Elle ? Le bébé est une fille, fut tout ce que pu dire Robard avec surprise.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est juste un pressentiment, clarifia prudemment Sansa.

Son mari n'ajouta rien. Il retira ses mains avant de lui montrer le verre sur le chariot en indiquant que c'était du visonge. Mestre Wolkan lui avait donné lorsqu'il avait demandé ce qui serait susceptible de soulager son esprit. Sansa le remercia poliment de son attention. Il prit les fleurs, les plaça dans un vase sur le haut de sa cheminée avant de s'avancer vers la porte. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas déçu, lâcha-t-elle avant qu'il s'en aille. 

Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. 

\- Si c'est une fille, précisa Sansa, ses mains maintenant toujours son ventre de manière protectrice. 

\- Non... Nous sommes jeunes. Nous avons tout le temps d'avoir un fils.

_Et si je n'ai que des filles ?_

Elle feignit un sourire avant d'approcher le verre de visonge à ses lèvres. Robard se retira poliment tandis qu'elle sirota le breuvage. 

Cette nuit là, elle dormit merveilleusement bien. 

* * *

\- Vous partez maintenant ? Mais je n'ai pas terminé votre cape !

Sansa avait décidé de confectionner une cape à son seigneur mari en signe de remerciement pour sa délicatesse à la suite de la mort de Robin. Elle voulait que le vêtement soit chaud pour les hivers rudes mais tout de même assez fin pour qu'il puisse galoper à son aise. Elle lui avait parlé de son projet et il avait semblé être touché de l'attention. 

La fabrication de la cape avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle ne le pensait. Cette dernière lune avait été plutôt mouvementée et elle avait utilisé le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait pour finaliser l'arrivée du bébé. 

\- Vous saviez que j'avais prévu de rendre visite à mes frères dans le Rills. C'était prévu depuis longtemps. 

Effectivement, il lui avait sûrement dit, mais elle ne retenait pas les plans de son mari avec exactitude. En épousant une reine, Robard n'était pas devenu roi pour autant, il avait toutefois hérité du titre de protecteur du Nord sur les conseils de Mestre Wolkan. Ce dernier pensait qu'avec ce titre, son égaux masculin ne se sentirait pas dépossédé de tout. Robard remplissait cette fonction avec plaisir. Sansa ignorait ce qu'il appréciait le plus : se pavaner devant les autres seigneurs du Nord ou voyager de château en château sur ses montures favorites. 

\- Je pourrais terminer votre cape pour demain soir. Si vous reportiez votre voyage de deux jours alors vous pourriez la porter pour rendre visite à vos frères.

\- Et pensez-vous que mes frères ne se moqueront pas de moi si je repousse mon voyage pour une futilité de la sorte ? 

Robard se mit à rire nerveusement tandis qu'une étrange sensation d'agacement se forma dans la poitrine de Sansa. Personne ne l'avait fait se sentir comme une enfant écervelée depuis longtemps. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et claqua ses lèvres de frustration. 

\- Bien, répondit-t-elle simplement. 

\- J'apprécie l'offre cependant, même si cette cape aussi jolie soit-elle, ne mérite pas que je perde le peu d'estime que mes frères ont pour moi, continua-t-il. 

\- Oui j'ai bien compris, Robard, répondit Sansa en se retenant de rouler des yeux. 

Robard se leva de table et claqua dans ses mains, visiblement satisfait. Ils essayaient de prendre leur déjeuner ensemble tous les cinq jours environ. 

\- Et puis... Plus je pars tôt, plus les chances que je sois rentré pour la naissance du bébé sont grandes, fit-il remarquer. J'espère que notre enfant restera encore une bonne lune au chaud. 

Sansa n'ajouta rien. Elle aimerait personnellement que le bébé décide de sortir bientôt. Cette dernière lune avait été particulièrement épuisante et inconfortable pour elle... Et elle commençait à mourir d'impatience de pouvoir enfin tenir sa fille dans ses bras. Malheureusement pour elle (et heureusement pour Robard) Mestre Wolkan lui avait encore dit ce matin qu'il pensait que son accouchement n'aurait pas lieu avant au moins 20 jours. 

Elle devait juste réussir à patienter encore peu.

* * *

Mestre Wolkan s'était visiblement trompé.

Dix jours après le départ de Robard, Sansa ressentit des contractions inhabituelles durant la nuit. Elle su instantanément que la rencontre avec son enfant était imminente. Elle décida cependant de se lever comme à l'accoutumée et se prépara à aller présider les réclamations. Mestre Wolkan lui avait expliqué que les premières naissances pouvaient durer de très nombreuses heures, allant parfois jusqu'à plusieurs jours. Son bébé ne naîtrait pas ce matin.

Mestre Wolkan, Wylla et même deux de ses servantes tentèrent de la raisonner, en vain. Elle avait survécu aux coups des chevaliers de Joffrey dans la capitale ainsi qu'aux nombreuses tortures sadiques de Ramsay. Elle pouvait supporter les douleurs d'un accouchement.

Au fil des heures, les maux de Sansa s'intensifièrent. Elle eu des difficultés à clôturer la séance. Les contractions se rapprochaient et devenaient de plus en plus intenses, l'empêchant de réussir à faire abstraction de la douleur. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traître mot des trois derniers demandeurs, se contentant de serrer les dents, hocher positivement la tête et se cramponner à l'accoudoir de son trône. Wylla fut d'une aide précieuse. Elle prit toutes les décisions avec justesse et de temps à autre, glissa sa main sur celle de sa reine et amie pour lui offrir du réconfort. Une fois que tout le monde quitta la salle, Wylla laissa Sansa s'agripper à elle pour l'accompagner jusqu'à ses appartements. 

Mestre Wolkan et plusieurs sages-femmes se tenaient déjà prêts dans la pièce. Des draps propres et des serviettes l'attendaient. Jadyth l'aida à retira sa robe qui paraissait si lourde et emmêlée autours de son corps. Elle la remplaça par une chemise de nuit en coton qui semblait infiniment plus confortable. Sansa pu alors enfin s'allonger sur le lit et le Mestre l'ausculta avec attention avant d'annoncer que le bébé ne naîtrait pas avant de nombreuses heures encore.

\- Je vais vous donner du lait de pavot pour vous permettre de vous reposer avant que le travail ne s'accélère, proposa t-il en se dandinant dans la pièce. 

Il concocta le mélange sur sa coiffeuse qu'il venait de s'approprier pour poser ses outils et ses plantes médicinales. Il lui tendit ensuite une calice contenant un breuvage blanc et épais. Le goût n'était pas des plus alléchant mais les effets furent rapides. 

Elle se sentit d'un seul coup plus légère. Plus libre. Ses paupières étaient devenues très lourdes et après quelques battements de lutte, elle tomba dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

La douleur était toujours là, mais l'absence de lourdeur était agréable. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait dormi. Assez pour que le soleil commence lentement à laisser place à la lune. A son grand étonnement, la pièce était vide de toute personne. 

_Bien_ , pensât-elle. Au moins, personne ne la verrait dans une position délicate pendant quelques temps encore.

Son ventre se contracta, répandant une affreuse douleur dans son dos et le bas de son ventre. Elle essaya de prendre des grandes respirations pour s'apaiser. Au loin, elle remarqua que quelqu'un était dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle fronça les yeux au moment où la personne se releva pour lui faire face. 

Sa mère.

Elle était magnifique et reflétait toute la douceur du monde. Son sourire était grand et réconfortant. Dans ses bras était blotti un minuscule bébé aux cheveux roux. Sûrement Rickon ou bien elle-même, rien n'en était moins sûr. Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Sansa. Sa mère était venue pour l'aider à devenir mère à son tour. Elle avait tant rêvé pouvoir la revoir. Elle se sentit bénie que les Dieux lui accordent un tel cadeau. 

Catelyn Stark marcha jusqu'au pied du lit et Sansa se serait bien levée pour lui sauter dans les bras si elle avait pu. 

\- Oh maman, lâcha-t-elle de bonheur. 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, sa mère modifia sa trajectoire et s'avança dangereusement vers la porte. Sansa se mit à crier. Sa mère ne lui accorda pas même un dernier regard et partit. Sa disparition eu l'effet d'un coup de poing dans la poitrine. 

\- Reviens maman ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi ! S'IL TE PLAIT, pleura-t-elle de supplication. 

Elle commença à se débattre, avant de constater que ses membres refusaient de bouger. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et une phrase se mit à raisonner de manière constante dans sa tête.

_N'aime personne en dehors de tes enfants._

Sansa tourna la tête dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un témoin. Elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien cette voix qui la hantait encore régulièrement malgré les années. Elle fondit en larme. Elle ignorait si elle pleurait à cause de la douleur, de l'absence de sa mère et de l'envahissement de Cersei Lannister dans son esprit. 

Elle voulait sa mère, pas Cersei. 

\- Nous sommes si semblables, petite colombe.

C'était une déclaration ferme. Le corps de Sansa se raidit, complètement apeurait par l'emprise que cette reine morte réussissait à garder sur elle. Ce n'était pas normal. _Elle n'était pas normal_. 

\- Robert chassait, c'était sa coutume. A son retour il m'offrait quelques peaux de bête, ou une tête de cerf, et moi je lui offrais un bébé. 

Cersei se tenait dans sa chambre, près du lit. Ses cheveux blonds coulaient derrière son dos. Son beau sourire cachait son cœur remplit de haine. Elle enfila un châle en soie couleur or avant de la regarder avec pitié. Sansa grimaça de douleur et Cersei sourit à nouveau puis se retourna vers la fenêtre. 

\- Où est ton mari, Sansa ? Sûrement en train de s'amuser avec ses canassons alors qu'il devrait te tenir la main, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas bien différent. 

Le mariage de Sansa était issu du devoir et non de l'amour. Ce n'était pas un secret. Cependant les bases de son mariage avec Robard étaient beaucoup plus saines que celles de Robert et Cersei. Ce n'était pas si compliqué après tout. Robard n'allait pas chercher du réconfort auprès d'autres femmes dans l'espoir d'oublier son amour perdu. De son coté, elle ne portait pas l'enfant d'un autre homme en elle - l'enfant de son propre frère. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure à cette pensée douce et pourtant si dérangeante. Est-ce que dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu devenir l'épouse d'un homme courageux, gentil et fort comme Jon ? Elle secoua négativement la tête. Non. Elle n'était pas comme Cersei. Elle ne pouvait pas être comme Cersei. 

\- Tu ne réponds pas, constata Cersei avec amusement en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La lionne avança dangereusement sa main en direction du ventre de la louve qui reprit le contrôle de ses mouvements et se dégagea vers l'autre extrémité du lit. 

\- Ne me touche pas !

Jamais elle ne laisserait Cersei faire du mal à son enfant. Jamais. Cersei s'esclaffa d'une façon particulièrement humiliante. Sansa était comme un oiseau fragile prisonnier dans la cage de la lionne qui se délectait de pouvoir la dévorer à tout instant. Sansa haleta difficilement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les grands yeux verts qui la toisaient, prête à tenter de se défendre à la moindre attaque. 

\- Tu devrais vraiment cesser de te mentir à toi-même. Admets simplement la vérité, pria la femme la plus âgée d'un ton lasse. 

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, répondit rapidement Sansa avec aplomb. 

\- Oh, petite colombe... Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça ne sert à rien de me mentir. Je ne suis qu'une voix dans ta tête. Une voix qui veux juste te faire entendre raison.

Avant que Sansa n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le matelas se plier sous le poids de Cersei qui s'avançait. La femme aux cheveux d'or était enveloppée d'une odeur au mélange d'ambre et de miel. Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue de Sansa et y déposa un baiser d'une manière maternelle. Sansa huma l'odeur du vin rouge qui se dégageait de son souffle chaud et savoura le geste de tendresse qu'elle aurait secrètement aimé recevoir lorsqu'elle était captive à Port-Réal. 

Une voix douce et lointaine attira son attention au fur et à mesure que les lèvres de Cersei s'éloignaient de sa peau.

Wylla. C'était Wylla.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, réellement cette fois-ci, ses draps étaient trempés de sa sueur. La douleur était intense, se répandant dans tous les muscles de son corps. Elle subit les contractions pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, se punissant intérieurement de regretter sa discussion avec Cersei à ce moment. Wylla épongeait son front et lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement. 

\- Je me sens pas bien, avoua Sansa d'une voix à peine audible. 

\- Donnez un seau à la reine, Lady Manderly, ordonna la plus âgée des sages-femmes. 

Wylla avait à peine eu le temps d'apporter le seau à Sansa que cette dernière commença à vomir jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus que de la bile à rendre. Wylla lui essuya la bouche avant de retirer les mèches de cheveux qui glissaient dans ses yeux. En ce moment, elle était le seul réconfort de Sansa qui se félicita intérieurement d'avoir baissé sa garde pour la laisser entrer dans sa vie. 

\- Je ne vais pas y arriver Wylla, pleura Sansa.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, lui assura Wylla tendrement. 

Wylla avait relevé ses cheveux teint en vert en arrière. Elle semblait prête à mener un combat. Le combat le plus difficile - plus difficile que n'importe quel champ de bataille, celui où le propre corps d'une femme s'étirait jusqu'à laisser glisser un enfant hors de ses entrailles. Wylla ne semblait pas apeurée par ce qui allait arriver. Elle avait l'air stable et confiante, comme si elle avait assisté à des accouchements à de nombreuses reprises. D'après ce que Sansa savait, elle n'en avait vu qu'un seul en vérité (celui de sa sœur Wynafryd) et encore, elle se tenait au fond de la pièce. Sansa se demandait si Arya aurait réagit de la même manière si elle s'était tenue à ses cotés.

Finalement, le temps dura trop longtemps. Elle était épuisée mais elle savait. Ce n'était pas normal. Les allers-retours des sages femmes entre son ventre et son entrejambes, les chuchotements qu'elles entretenaient avec Mestre Wolkan... 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas... Je le sais, gronda furieusement Sansa aux personnes présentes. 

Elle voulait savoir. Elle était leur reine. Ils ne pouvaient pas la garder de leur secret. 

Mestre Wolkan se racla la gorge avant d'examiner à nouveau son entrejambe. Il paraissait aussi apeuré que lors de la période où il servait Ramsay Bolton et semblait aussi désemparé qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait pansé les blessures que Ramsay infligeait à Sansa.

\- Votre Altesse... Votre enfant– Il est placé dans la mauvaise position. Je vais devoir essayer de le retourner. Je suis vraiment désolé mais cela va être douloureux.

Le Mestre commença à manipuler ses mains sur son ventre, il le torda, le tira, l'étira, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, encore et encore. Elle avait cessé de se soucier de paraître digne. A la place, elle se mit à crier, pleurer et jurer. Elle appela à l'aide à la terre, à la lune et aux étoiles. 

Finalement, le Mestre cessa ses manipulations.

\- C'est bon, demanda t-elle à bout de souffle après avoir repris sa respiration. 

\- Non ma Reine, je suis désolé. La tête du bébé est toujours vers le haut, expliqua le Mestre avec regret. 

Elle pouvait sentir le sang à présent, il coulait le long de ses cuisses et rependait une odeur nauséabonde dans toute la pièce. 

Elle allait mourir. 

Et soudain, alors qu'elle sentait la mort la guetter, la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit fracassant, laissant entrer Jon Snow. Il portait ses vêtements d'homme libre et des traces visible d'une lutte avec les gardes postés devant les chambres de la reine. Sansa avait l'impression de voir un fantôme. 

Est-ce que la mort prenait l'apparence d'un être cher en arrivant ?

Jon ne pouvait pas être ici. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle s'était battue sans relâche pour faire de Winterfell un lieu de paix. Le prix de cette victoire lui avait coûté Jon Snow. Elle avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises de lui demander pardon. Il ne répondait que de manière brève et froide à ses lettres. Il n'acceptait jamais ses invitations. Il ne pouvait pas être ici à présent. Ce n'était pas possible. 

Le corps de Jon n'était qu'une douce fabulation pour l'aider à supporter le poids de la douleur et de sa mort imminente. 

\- Jon, c'est vraiment toi ? Tu n'es pas un rêve, demanda-t-elle faiblement. 

\- Non, je ne suis pas un rêve. Je suis là, pleura-t-il silencieusement.

Sa voix était craquelée d'émotion. Il s'avança doucement vers elle et caressa son front. Sa peau était chaude et rêche. _Il semblait si réel_. Ses mains épousèrent la forme de sa mâchoire et il prit délicatement son visage en coupe pour l'étudier. Sa tête était si proche de son propre visage. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle irrégulier chatouiller son nez. Ses yeux étaient larmoyants et apeurés. C'était beaucoup trop vrai. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la douceur de son touché. Il embrassa son front, d'un baiser long et humide, rempli d'émotion dont elle était trop faible pour interpréter les signes correctement. Il posa en suite son front contre le sien et ils se mirent ensemble à respirer d'une manière saccadée. Malgré le sang, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur du cuire, de la mousse et celle de la sueur. _L'odeur d'un homme fait de chair et d'os._

C'était ses yeux, son touché, son odeur... Elle ne rêvait pas finalement. 

\- Tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle sincèrement. 

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. 

Sa réponse était directe et catégorique. Les joues de Jon étaient baignées de larme. Sansa remarquait bien qu'il avait des difficultés à faire abstraction de la scène devant ses yeux. Elle était mourante, beaucoup trop pâle, beaucoup trop faible. Il y avait trop de sang sur les draps et son enfant était toujours en elle, sa tête en direction du cœur de sa mère. L'issue finale ne pouvait pas être heureuse. 

\- Je veux être courageuse.

Elle le pensait vraiment. Elle avait pensé qu'après Joffrey, après Ramsay, après toutes les guerres, elle pourrait donner naissance facilement à un enfant. Elle s'était trompée et sa vie allait prendre fin en ce jour. Elle devait juste tenir quelques instants de plus jusqu'à ce que son enfant sorte et cri à plein poumon... _Juste un instant de plus_... 

\- Tu l'es, l'assura Jon.

\- Non je ne le suis pas. 

Plus maintenant. C'était trop douloureux. 

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, avoua-t-elle finalement de manière désespérée. 

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir, avait-il répondit plus comme un souhait lointain qu'une affirmation. 

\- Votre Grâce... Vous allez devoir vous mettre accroupie pour que nous essayons de sortir votre enfant plus facilement. Lord Snow, vous devez quitter la pièce maintenant, annonça Mestre Wolkan. 

Elle ne voulait pas que Jon parte et elle ne voulait pas non plus se relever. Elle voulait simplement que tout s'arrête. 

Jon s'éloigna d'elle et cette fois Sansa ressentit une douleur différente de celles provoqués par la naissance. Jon n'ouvrit pas la porte. Il retira sa cape ainsi que quelques couches de vêtements qu'il jeta par terre avant de poser son épée contre le mur. Il retourna devant le lit et s'installa sur le bord. 

\- Je vais l'aider à rester en position, expliqua-t-il sans accepter d'être contredit. 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réaliser quoi que ce soit, Jon la blottit contre lui et la tira jusqu'au bord du lit. Il glissa ses jambes derrière son dos et utilisa sa poitrine pour lui faire un dossier solide et confortable. Elle avança prudemment jusqu'à ce que ses pieds nus touchent le sol glacé de la pierre. 

\- Poses-tes mains sur mes genoux, Sansa. Je te promets, je te tiens. Je suis là, dit-il d'une voix rassurante. 

Elle pouvait sentir les mains de Jon empoigner ses aisselles avant de lui dire qu'elle était capable de le faire. Elle empoigna alors fermement les genoux de Jon et bascula son poids sur ses pieds. Elle le remercia intérieurement de ne pas la lâcher parce qu'elle était persuadée que sans lui elle aurait déjà basculé en avant d'une façon pitoyable. 

Mestre Wolkan et une autre sage-femme se positionnèrent de manière à tourner et réceptionner l'enfant. 

\- Allez-y, poussez votre Grâce !

\- Tu peux le faire, Sansa. 

Wylla plaça un tissu entre ses dents et elle commença à rassembler toutes ses forces pour pousser correctement. Les contractions la frappèrent par des vagues de douleur intenses. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de sa fille descendre dans son bassin à chaque poussée et remonter dès qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. Elle était trop faible pour pousser efficacement et elle poussa un cri de frustration.

Jon lui murmurait des paroles d'encouragement mais elle ne réussit pas vraiment à les écouter. Sa tête était parasitée par un affreux bourdonnement et elle était certaine que son corps était en train de se déchirer en deux. La douleur était atroce - intenable. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti rien de tel. Elle allait abandonner. Elle n'avait plus une seule once de force. Brutalement, elle sentit une force s'éveiller en elle, quelque chose de brutal et féroce, quelque chose d'animal - elle se transformait en une vraie louve. Elle se mit à pousser, d'une manière dont elle ignorait les origines. 

Elle sentit son bébé sortir de son corps, comme si elle s'échappait dans un glissement brusque. Un bruit fort résonna dans la pièce. Un bruit qui représentait la vie. 

\- Une fille, ma reine ! 

\- Tu l'as fait, Sansa ! Tu as réussi, pleura Jon dans son oreille. 

Oui, j'ai réussi. Elle est là maintenant.

Sansa posa ses yeux sur le petit-être rouge et gluant. Sa fille semblait si en colère d'être sortie. Elle se débattait dans les bras de Mestre Wolkan qui après l'avoir attrapé à bout de bras la rabattue contre lui. Elle était forte. C'était une belle l'image. La dernière qu'elle réussit à voir avant de fermer les yeux et s'évanouir dans les bras de Jon.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se sentait terriblement vide.

Elle avait des vagues souvenirs d'avoir été à demi-consciente à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait senti Jon lui prendre la main, Wylla placer des chiffons mouillés sur son front et Mestre Wolkan mettre de l'eau et du miel dans sa bouche. Parfois, elle pouvait entendre les petits bruits de son bébé près d'elle.

\- Sansa... Comment tu te sens ? 

Jon avait l'air d'avoir dormi sur une chaise à ses cotés. Il avança sa chaise brusquement et lui pris la main. Ses yeux étaient humides et pétillants. Son sourire lui, semblable au premier soleil après la longue nuit.

\- J'ai dormi combien de jours, demanda Sansa d'une voix rauque et douloureuse. 

\- Deux jours. Tu en avais besoin... Tu as été incroyable.

_Non, ce n'était pas vrai._

Jon pris sa main et la caressa doucement avec son pouce. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Jon était là. Il ne manquait plus que son bébé.

\- Où est ma fille ? 

\- Juste ici, montra Jon en se rendant de l'autre coté du lit pour pointer du doigt le berceau. 

Dès l'instant où Sansa posa ses yeux sur sa fille, elle oublia la présence de Jon. Elle eu ce besoin viscéral de la prendre dans ses bras, et lorsqu'elle la déposa sur sa poitrine, elle se sentit à nouveau complète et vivante.

Sa fille était calme et paisible. Elle était propre maintenant, vêtue d'un petit ensemble en laine grise qu'elle lui avait tricoté. Elle pouvait voir son visage, _son beau visage_. Elle avait un nez minuscule et des joues potelets. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses cils étaient d'une longueur impressionnante. Elle avait beaucoup de cheveux, et ils étaient roux. 

C'était son bébé, la sienne.

Elle se noya dans sa fille pendant un temps infini. Elle analysa ses mains, ses pieds, ses oreilles, sa bouche... Elle avait vu des chose incroyable dans sa vie : des loups géants, des marcheurs blancs et des dragons. Pourtant, rien n'était comparable face à sa majestueuse fille. Elle était parfaite.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi parfait, chuchota Sansa plus pour elle-même que pour quiconque.

\- Elle est magnifique, Sansa, approuva Jon.

Jon remarqua sûrement que Sansa était trop occupée à découvrir sa fille pour lui accorder son attention pour le moment. Alors il se leva doucement dans l'optique de prévenir Mestre Wolkan que la reine était réveillée et allait mieux. 

\- Jon... Nous n'avons... Je ne t'ai pas encore dit merci pour–

\- Ne t'en fait pas. Nous avons le temps. Je vais d'abord te laisser profiter un peu d'elle seule, expliqua Jon en lui lançant un regard doux.

Sansa lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Tu ne pars pas encore, demanda t-elle avec une pointe d'appréhension. 

\- Non. Non, je ne pars pas maintenant, confirma Jon avant de tirer la porte et de quitter la pièce. 

Sansa était seule pour la première fois avec sa fille blottie dans ses bras. Elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire, tellement de promesse à lui faire, tellement de mots d'amour à lui susurrer. Elle décida d'embrasser son front avant de commencer par le début. 

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde ma douce Nora...

Dehors, les premiers sons de cloche annonciateurs de la naissance d'une nouvelle génération de Stark se mirent à retentir.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon voilà... Déjà bravo aux personnes qui réussiront à lire jusqu'à la fin... C'était plus succinct dans ma tête et je me suis un peu (beaucoup?) emportée pendant que j'écrivais. 
> 
> C'est la première fois que je publie ce que j'écris du coup je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça vaux et je serais ravie d'avoir des critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) de ce chapitre.
> 
> Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe qui sont présentes. J'ai essayé de me relire mais je sais que je n'ai pas l'œil pour ce genre de chose, ahah. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi rajouter, je ne sais pas si cette histoire intéressera quelqu'un, si c'est le cas je reviendrais publier la suite, sinon non (logique, merci). 
> 
> Belle journée ou soirée !


End file.
